Russian Roulette
by Nonagon2234
Summary: Desmond and Shaun play a game with some dark twists.


Desmond was depressed his life seemed so void, as if fighting a war that depended totally on you wasn't hard enough he need this to top it. He felt even suicidal; the gun in the hideout was looking more appealing every day. The revolver one shot perfect for a game of Russian roulette. It then hit him, if he could talk someone into playing… Looking around the room he and Shaun we're the last ones still awake. "Shaun?" Shaun glances over "Yes Desmond?" "Wanna play a game?" Shaun sighs about to say I have a lot of work to do Desmond quickly says "A short game I promise!" Shaun not knowing what he was getting into begrudgingly agreed. Desmond left the room and came in with the revolver. Shaun knew what game it was. "Desmond…-"He was cut off with an angry glare. Shaun just stared as Desmond pulled over a table and two chairs. "Desmond! I don't want to play this "game!"" Shaun said with a panicky edge, Desmond walked over put his face close to Shaun's and said "Well I want to and without another person it isn't as fun." Shaun could've sworn the room's temperature went down extremely. Suddenly Shaun remembered Desmond on numerous occasions had shown depression. _'Why didn't we do anything?!'_ 'Des, listen you don't have to do this." Desmond was becoming irrational, he gripped Shaun by the shirt "Listen Shaun I need you to do this, you don't even have to point it at yourself, just do this for me…" Shaun's voice breaks "O-okay hand me the gun." Desmond turns and picks up the revolver, he hands it to Shaun "Put the round anywhere." After tossing him the bullet. He turns around sighing; Shaun opens the cylinder placing the round shaking brutally. Shaun cocks the hammer. Shaun asks voice cracking "R-ready?"

Desmond sits and smiling he says "you first." Even though Shaun knew there was a chance he could die in fact, he was terrified; awkwardly he puts it to his head. Desmond smiles and says "Take a deep breath, count to three." Shaun pulls the trigger flinching as it clicks. Desmond grins taking the gun almost with an insane bravado he puts it to his head a click sounds. He slides the gun over Shaun, the game had barely started and he was shaking he picks it up, and puts it to his head, Desmond almost seemed like he was teasing him "Say a prayer to yourself, maybe even close your eyes it helps." Shaun thought _'has he done this before?'_ he shuts his eyes preparing himself saying goodbyes in his mind he pulls the trigger. Click! He lets out his breath; he was praying someone would stop them. He places in on the table Desmond wasn't even fazed by this. Desmond picks it up with a smile, and places the muzzle to his head. Click! He slides it to Shaun who feels like he's about to cry; he wasn't ready to die _'Desmond please come to your senses…'_ Desmond sighs and says "You can point it away from yourself." Shaun liked the idea but a part of him didn't want to, in a foolish fashion he puts it to his head with a sudden bravado he pulls the trigger. Click! A relief but Desmond seemed to have this 'high' from this. Shaun regretted putting the round in.

The gun rested on the table Desmond never made a grab at it, he sat there looking over Shaun who was sweating and was close to tears. Desmond's face changed when he looked Shaun in the eyes the terror in those soft brown eyes was almost disturbing, Shaun was gripping his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Desmond regretted doing this to Shaun, he was pretty sure Shaun's calm demeanor had left the building a while ago. Shaun's voice was quiet and scared "D-desmond why are you playing with life and death like this?" Desmond just shrugs "It could be that I was bored, or maybe I wanna die I don't know." Shaun gaped at him "Why didn't you tell us..?" He shrugs again; he picks up the revolver and looks it over. Placing it to his temple he pulls the trigger slowly. The minutes tick on seconds feel like forever. Click! He slides it to Shaun, who looks at it like he wants to rip it apart. Shaun picks it up and looks at Desmond, his eyes are scanning his face looking for breaks in the façade. Desmond folds his arms leaning back on the chair, waiting for Shaun. Shaun's hands shake as he picks up the revolver he places the muzzle to his temple. He closes his eyes counts to three and pulls the trigger, he expects the impact but he only hears the click of the cylinder. _'Wait, six shots why hasn't it…?'_ It took Shaun a minute _'seven shot revolver...That means….'_ Desmond knew as was expectantly holding his hand out for the revolver. Shaun shakes his head Desmond dives over the table at him. Trying to grab the revolver he suddenly stops and says "Take the round out put it in spin the cylinder." Shaun lowered the gun; he opened the cylinder and smacked it against his palm. The round popped out the chamber, placing it back into another chamber he clicks the cylinder into place and slowly cocks the hammer. Shaun knew every bit of this was wrong, he didn't even know why he was doing this.

He opens the cylinder and empties the chamber and throws the bullet into the pile of random boxes. "Desmond I can't let you do this I don't even know why I said yes in the first place!" Desmond's face was unresponsive he sudden changes his stance and tackles Shaun, pinning him to the ground he grips him by the shirt "Come on let's play one more time!" Shaun shoves at Desmond "Desmond what the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you want to die?!" He stares at Shaun for a minute his eyes widen "You don't know why? I..I just can't take this anymore the stress the world depends on me, I'm always in that goddamn machine!" He points furiously at the Animus "I can't take it!" He gets up and storms away. Lucy steps out of her room and asks what happened all Shaun can say is "We need to ease up on the Animus sessions." Lucy looks at him puzzled for a reason she should ask but she doesn't want to.


End file.
